leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Stadium series mini-games
In and in Pokémon Stadium 2, there are several mini-games that players may compete in. All mini-games are played with four players, which may be any combination of humans and computer-controlled (COM) players. Games may be played individually or in a "Who's The Champion?" competition which continues until a player achieves a predetermined number of wins. There are no mini-games in the Japanese . In Pokémon Stadium In Pokémon Stadium, mini-games are found in an area called Kids Club. This park houses nine different mini-games. Computer (COM) players may initially be assigned Easy, Normal and Hard difficulty levels. The secret Hyper difficulty can be unlocked by winning a "Who's The Champion?" match on Hard. List of mini-games * Clefairy Says: A teacher will write increasingly difficult arrow patterns on a chalkboard. They must be repeated back. Last player standing wins. ** Controls: Control Pad to repeat the pattern. * Dig! Dig! Dig!: As , players need to dig to the underground well before the others. ** Controls: Tap L and R alternatively to dig. * Ekans' Hoop Hurl: In 60 seconds, players must toss as many around as many as they can. Gold Diglett are worth extra points. ** Controls: Control Pad Left/Right to aim and Up/Down to adjust the angle, Control Stick Down to throw. * Magikarp's Splash: must high enough to hit the button at the top of the screen as many times as it can. ** Controls: A to Splash/Jump. * Rock Harden: As either or (assigned at random), players must use at the right time to avoid taking damage from the incoming rocks. Using Harden also depletes stamina as well so it must be used carefully. Last player standing wins. ** Controls: A to Harden. * Run, Rattata, Run: needs to avoid hurdles as it runs on a treadmill to reach the finish line. ** Controls: A (repeatedly) to run, Control Pad Up to jump. * Snore War: must use when the pendulum hits the center of its swing to put the other Drowzee to sleep. Last one left awake wins. ** Controls: A for Hypnosis. * Sushi-Go-Round: must eat as many foods as it can from the circular table of rotating plates, so as to run up a high bill. There are several types of food, each worth a different price; certain foods are spicier than others, which can slow Lickitung down. The player that racks up the most expensive bill when time is up wins. ** Controls: Control Stick to Move, A to eat. * Thundering Dynamo: As either or (assigned at random), players need to press the button corresponding to the light bulb's color to charge up electricity. The player who is fully charged first wins. ** Controls: Repeatedly tap A or B to charge. In Pokémon Stadium 2 In Pokémon Stadium 2, there are a total of twelve mini-games with four gameplay modes. Gameplay modes * Play a Mini-Game: Allows players to choose among the mini-games, for practice or for fun. * Mini-Game Champion: Players compete in mini-games to earn coins. Once a player has earned a predetermined number of coins, they are the winner. Players take turns choosing which mini-game to play. On each turn, a dice roll determines how many coins will be won by the player who wins that particular mini-game. Occasionally, dice rolls will have other effects, such as the leader having to give away their coins to other players if they lose, or coins being awarded to everyone but the leader if the leader does not win. If a Game Boy Game Pak is attached via the Transfer Pak, coins won will be transferred to that game's Coin Case. * 1P Quiz: A one-player game which tests how many Pokémon questions can be answered in 100 seconds. * Quiz for All: Same game play as the 1P Quiz, except with four players competing to answer the fastest. The first person to get the question right earns a point, and the first player to earn ten points is the winner. List of mini-games Following is a list of the twelve mini-games. By using the Transfer Pak, Pokémon from the Game Boy games attached will be used in these mini-games instead of rental Pokémon. By using the Transfer Pak, special Pokémon that would not be used otherwise may be playable (marked below with an asterisk). Category:Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon Stadium 2 Category:Minigames